A wide variety of different types of communications cables incorporate twisted pairs. In each pair, two conductors are twisted together in a helical fashion to form a balanced transmission line. Twisted pair cables may include shielded or unshielded twisted pairs (“UTP”), and twisted pair cables may be utilized in a wide variety of applications, such as Ethernet networks and telephone systems. When twisted pairs are placed in close proximity to one another, electrical energy may be transferred from one pair to another pair. Such energy transfer between pairs is undesirable and is referred to as crosstalk. Crosstalk may occur between twisted pairs in the same cable, or between twisted pairs of adjacent cables. Crosstalk causes interference to the information being transmitted through the twisted pairs and can reduce the data transmission rate and can cause an increase in bit rate error. There is an opportunity for communications cables that reduce crosstalk and the electrical performance degradation resulting from crosstalk.
Additionally, in UTP cables, twisted pairs in adjacent cables or cables in relatively close proximity to one another may be more susceptible to alien crosstalk. In order to mitigate the effects of alien crosstalk, it may be desirable to increase the separation distance between the cables. Conventionally, the cable separation distances have been increased by utilizing a thicker cable jacket; however, thicker jackets increase the overall material costs and weight of the cable. Certain conventional cables have been formed in which ribs are formed on an internal surface of the jacket in order to increase the separation distance between adjacent cables. However, it may be possible for twisted pairs to shift or migrate into the gaps or spaces between adjacent ribs, thereby subjecting the pairs to increased alien crosstalk risks. Accordingly, there is an opportunity for improved cable designs that incorporate internal spline or separator structures that further assist in reducing alien crosstalk.